As Cherry Blossoms Fall to the Stage
by MidnightShadow0110
Summary: A cherry blossom can live forever... but someone has broken Sakura before her time. When the threat of death comes around Tsunade sends Sakura into hiding, will the stage lights show the cracks on this broken flower? full summery inside LeoSakYur


**A cherry blossom can last forever but someone has broken Sakura before her time and when the threat of her being killed comes forward Tusnade sends her into hiding, how could a broken ninja shine on stage? Will the stage lights show the cracks on this broken flower...? Death could be getting closer... and cherry blossom is a fraile thing, will someone notice her wilting before shes gone beyound repair...?**

**So this is a new story I've been thinking of.**

**I loved Kaleido Star it was such a cute and imspiring show, and I thought what if it wasn't so cute and the characters had a few more dark secrets.**

**so I tried it out and heres what I've got so far.**

**I hope everyone enjoys it :)**

**So here it is "As Cherry Blossoms fall to the stage"**

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Blossom comes to the stage**

Sakura stood outside a large set of double doors, She could hear a large commotion going on inside and was debating weather or not to enter. She wore a pair of black jean shorts that showed off her long legs, and a large white, off one should t-shirt with a tight fitting black tank top underneath, he hair had grow out almost to her knees in her 21 years of life and began to wave out slightly at the bottom. She stood in front of the doors thinking back on her meeting with Tsuande the day before.

_**Flash back**_

"_You wanted to see me Tsunade-sama?" the soft voice of Sakura rang through the room and the large doors of the Hokages office were opened. "Yes Sakura I'm prohibiting you from your shinobi, and hospital duties." The older honey blond said to her long term student, as the rosette sat in the seat in front of her teacher's desk. "What?" Sakura all but yelled, almost jumping up from her seat, but years of wear and tare made the girl better at controlling her emotions so she stayed seated as to keep her composer. "Why?" The pink haired girl said in almost a hiss. "I'm sending you into hiding." The Hokage said trying to stay professional but finding it very hard when talking to the girl she thought of as a daughter. _

_Sakura's jade eyes widened at her mother figures words, "It's been over two years… why send me into hiding now!" The girl said her voice rising at the last part. "He has been sighted around fire borders and also outside of Sands gates." The blond said the worry apparent in her eyes. Sakura's porcelain face took on a look of worry at her mentors words, it had been two years since he had been seen, and now all of a sudden he showed up so close. She could feel the fear welling up in her stomach, this was too much, memories began to flash in her mind. "Sakura!" Tsunades voice rang through the room pulling her from her memory flashes, her eyes watering slightly with tears._

"_We don't know what he is planning but its best that you go where he can't find you…" Tsunade said noticing her students distressed face, her voice had a bit a worry in it as she remembered her students face the night he felt, she almost wasn't able to save her that night, and it frightened her to no end that it could easily happen again. "Where are you sending me…?" Sakura asked the fear still apparent on her face "America…" Tsunade said looking down at her desk, "What!" Was the reaction that the blonde had expected and got. "As I recall you studied English language when you were younger and can speak it very fluently." Tsunade said ignoring the girls out burst. _

"_Yes but why so far… can you not send me to an allying village!" Sakura yelled not even trying to keep herself in check anymore. "He would find you with in weeks…" The blonde said quieting down the Sakura as she realized her mentor was right. "The further away you are the harder it will be for him to get to you and the less likely that he will even find you." Tsunade said making her reason obvious, Sakura nodded knowing she was right. "I have a friend there who owns a stage show called Kaleido stage, I have called him and you will be staying there with him…" The elder of the two said as she looked at her student with worry. "While you are there you will be working for him, in what ever way he seems fit…" She continued pausing in between sentences to make sure her student was getting everything. "You will have no contact with me or anyone from the village or anywhere near here…" This got Sakura's attention, no contact would kill her not talking to her friends not knowing how they were doing, what was going on or even if they were still alive or killed on a mission, but none the less she knew it made sense._

"_The only one who will be able to contact me is Kalos, the owner, and he will only give me an update every 2 months, or if there are emergency's." The blond said looking at her student this was going to be rough on her and she knew it but if it kept her safe then she was willing to do this and more. "When do I leave…?" Sakura said after a long period of silence. "Tonight, you will arrive there tomorrow in mid after noon." Tsuande said as she handed the girl an airplane ticket. Sakura nodded as she got up from her seat, she was about to leave when her mentors voice stopped her. "Stay safe…" The honey blonde said as she gave her student a look that said that this was killing her to do this but she would do it if it kept her safe. This brought a smile on the girls face and she nodded in reply before walking out the door._

_**End flashback**_

Now she stood in front the office doors of her new home, deciding it was time to make her appearance Sakura knocked on the door and entered.

* * *

Sora, Anna, Mia, Jean, Ken, Leon, May and Kalos all stood in Kalos's office, at the moment a large argument was going on about Kaleido stage's next performance of Dracula. Leon had been very clear in not wanting to co star with anyone, especially if that person was Sora, but Sora insisted that he give her a chance before May walked in.

"The only one that can be Leon's partner is the next Layla Hmailton, and that's me!" The small 16 year old girl with long blue hair pulled back in low pigtails said looking Sora in the eye just to prove her point. "Wait a second I wrote this part with Sora in mind!" Mia said crossing her arms and giving a weird look toward May. "So what's your point, the person with the best trapeze skills should get the part, and in this case that's me!" May said in a refined voice, her blue eyes showing everyone that she had no doubt in her mind that she should have the part. It was at this moment that a soft knock came from the other side of the door. "Come in." Kalos said in a normal tone like there wasn't a large fight going on right in front of him.

A small pink haired women walked in the room, a small amount of embarrassment showed on her face from all the people in the room. "Ah I was beginning to wonder when you would get here." Kalos said ignoring all the people in his office; he paused for a moment before a look that said he had an idea came across his face. "Sakura will play the lead." Kalos said like it had been decided days before. "What? Her!" May yelled while everyone else gave a gasp in surprise. "Me?" Sakura said her pink hair flying around as her neck flipped toward Kalos and the rest of the group so fast she thought she would get whiplash. "But she's not even apart of the crew! Has she ever even been on a trapeze?" May yelled in disbelief, not wanting to believe she was just beat out by someone who just walked in the room.

"She is apart of the crew starting today." Kalos said in a matter of fact voice. Everyone went silent once Leon got up, Sakura looked up at the man, he had long sliver hair and was well built, he looked to be about her age if not older, and stood a good foot taller than her, with her being at face level with his chest. He looked at her for a moment before he spoke, "Yes you will star with me…" He said looking into her eyes, making the pink haired girl feel a little uncomfortable with his hard gaze. There was something about the girl that made Leon think, she seemed different, like a mix of things he'd never even heard of and it intrigued him. "What the hell!" May yelled exploding at what she just heard. "What! At least give Sora a chance!" Mia and Anna yelled not thinking it was fair for a new comer to get priority over Sora or to even star in a show. Leon glared at everyone in the room, "I'll give you all a day… I don't care just satisfy me, I will pick whoever preforms the best." He said before turning around and leaving the room

"Just leave it to me." May said her voice full of confidence as she punched the air. "I'll get the swing ready; you will be able to practice first thing tomorrow." Jean said looking at the three girls. May and Sora looked determined while Sakura still looked confused. "Um what does he mean a day…? And what am I doing?" The rosette said giving Kalos a confused look. "Like I said you will be staring on stage with Leon if you win." Kalos said making Sakura gape in surprise. "Wait I thought I would be doing things like stage work and stuff, not performing!" The girl said she didn't want a lot of attention on her. "Tsunade said you would be willing to do what ever work I tell you to do, I wish not to find out my good friend is a liar." Kalos said a smirk on his face, making Sakura glare at him for a second he was basically saying she didn't have a choice and her mentor had made sure of that. "Today's show should be starting soon why don't you watch Sora perform and you'll get the idea on what you are doing." Kalos said looking at the girl and then at Sora and the rest of the group, Sakura nodded in agreement, knowing she didn't really have a choice.

* * *

Sakura found herself standing behind the biggest stage she had ever seen, her eyes glued to the performance going on. The stage itself had gotten her staring, it was bigger that two football fields in size, it had many different sized trampolines along the floor along with stage props and various other objects. But her eyes were not on the floor at this moment they were up higher in the air where she saw Sora and Leon flipping gracefully from one trapeze to another, the performance was so beautiful and graceful she thought she was watching a ballet in the sky, and for some odd reason she thought back to a mission she had years ago with her team. They were all on their way back from a successful mission and were jumping from tree to tree, flipping and twisting trying to show off and see who could do the most impressive stunts without falling. It was something they always did after a successful mission and Sakura always won, but in resent years, she nor her team had done anything like that, she couldn't even remember the last time she had gone on a mission with them.

She was brought back to reality when the audience filled with applause, she looked out to see Sora and Leon in a finishing pose showing the show was over. To say she was amazed would be an understatement, it was incredible how they told a story through a performance like that, no lines, just pure body language and it was beautiful. Once Sora and Leon were back stage Sakura walked up to Sora to congratulate her of a great performance. "That was amazing!" The pink haired girls said as she stood in front of Sora, making the girl blush, "Well thank you I'm glade you enjoyed it." Sora said smiling at the new comer, she had a first thought she might be stuck up or mean because of the way she was pick to play the lead when she first got here, but now she could tell that she was a nice person.

"I never got a chance to introduce myself, my name its Sakura Haruno, its nice to meet you." Sakura said smiling at the girl, she was younger than her and she could tell she was filled with ambitions it reminded her of herself in her genin days before things began to spiral downward. "I'm Sora Naegino, it's nice to meet you too." Sora said breathing hard; she was still a little tired from her performance earlier. "Hey we are having a celebration party in Mia's room for the new production, you should come." Sora said the idea just popping into her head. "Sounds fun." Sakura said as she fallowed Sora back to the dorms she had already gotten her stuff to her room and settled in a little before the show.

It only took a few minutes before they got to the dorm rooms and entered Mia's room, they could see three other people in the room. "Hey Sora!" They all said not seeming to notice Sakura just yet, "hey you're the new girl!" Anna said in a goofy voice, "Anna it's not time for you to try and be funny." Mia said shaking her head at her friend's antics. "Try?" Anna said in a sulking voice. "Hey everyone this is Sakura." Sora said stepping aside so Sakura could walk in the door. "It's nice to meet you I'm Mia." A girl with long orange hair pulled up in two high pigtails said. "I'm Rosetta." A young girl with short red hair said she looked to be about 14 or 15. "And I'm Anna." A very tall girl with short Purple hair said. "Its nice to meet you all." Sakura said with a smile on her face.

They all sat and talked in the room for what seemed like hours before the conversation about the new show came up. "So what's all this about a new show?" Sakura asked not really knowing what it was all about. "The new stage show is going to be Dracula." Mia said looking very proud, Sakura knew that story, it was in fact one of her favorite classics. "Mia wrote the script." Sora said looking at her friend with pride, "So it's going to be something like the performance today?" Sakura asked she absolutely loved today's performance and knowing that she might be apart of something like that made her not as dreadful about the tryout. "Sort of things change from show to show but my idea is for the climax to be Mina Mury doing a screw spin on the trapeze, that's what you will be competing on." Mia said pulling up her computer and showing Sakura a preview on what would happen.

"Interesting, so that's the basic concept of the screw spin?" she said to herself, it would be fun to try and do it, it would probably be a little more difficult than her and her friends jumping from tree to tree seeing as the trapeze would move. "How long have you been doing Trapeze Sakura?" Rosetta asked looking up at the girl while she curled little weights in her hands. "Um I've never done trapeze before." Sakura said in a sheepish look on her face as she looked at the rest of the girls. "WHAT?" They all yelled not believing what they were hearing. "Does the boss know you've never done it before?" Sora asked not believing that Kalos would make a person do such a trick without ever having any experience. "Yeah he knows." Sakura said in a deep voice, she knew Tsunade had known that this was the kind of work she would be doing and she was going to have hell to pay when she got back.

"Don't worry I used to do stuff similar to this all the time." She said once she realized the worried looks on their faces, it was true that the tree hoping was similar but she would have to test out the trapeze a few times.

* * *

The next day Sakura found herself walking with her new friends to the training room to get a chance on the swings, she had figured out that her room was right next to Sora's the other night when they had gone to bed. They all walked in just as May had stepping onto the swing, she swung forward her body arching to get the momentum as she swung back trying to get as high as she could then once she swung forward again the swing began to spin at a rapid pace. Once she reach as high as she could go while spinning May pushed her feet off the bar and leaped forward her body spinning as she went and reached for the small looped rope but missed just barley. "So close!" Sora said in surprise not knowing that May could come so far in just an hour. _'So that's how it's done, it seems fairly simple once the timing is down.'_Sakura thought as she looked at May as she climbed up the ladder to the platform that held the trapeze in place.

"May its time to switch with Sora!" Ken a boy that Sakura had met earlier that morning yelled, apparently the three of them were supposed to take turns every hour and it was Sora's turn at the time. "I'm not going to do that." May said like she owned the show. "Um did you understand what I just said?" Ken said as dumbstruck look fell over his and Sora's faces. "I got here a whole hour early to start practice!" May yelled from across the room not moving a budge. "You refuse to let her practice!" Rosetta yelled holding up her fist in anger. "Humph this isn't a swing on a play ground, why should I have to take turns, I don't remember agreeing to anything like that." May said putting her hands on her hips, acting like she knew everything and they knew nothing.

"The early bird gets the worm, this world is controlled by the law of the jungle, I'm the only one who really deserves to take the test, I mean I'd be ashamed if Leon asked me to take it just because he felt sorry for me." May said in a critical voice, her words were sharp and Sakura could tell that they were meant to hurt the girl next to her. May was about to say something else before Sakura let her legs propel her to the platform that May was on. "Who do you think you are saying such words?" Sakura said after she landed looking at the young girl; May was a few inches taller than her but her authority as to being older covered up for that. "Competing is one thing but cornering your opponent because you think they will beat you is another. "Sakura said in a sharp voice, she was sick of this Childs antics. "Why don't you stop being a child and act like you have a right to be here, because from what I see it would not make a difference in weather you walked out now or kept on trying." This made Mays eyes widened, it was a harsh statement to say to a girl her age Sakura knew this but this girl was blocked and was not going to go anywhere unless someone helped her.

"I mean no ill feelings for you, I feel you could be a great performer if you learned to stop acting like a child and started acting like you have a right to be here, because all I see is a young girl who has is afraid of not getting something she already has." Sakura said putting a hand on the girl's shoulder she knew her words would make the girl think and that was prissily what she wanted, but she knew that May would not let Sora practice on the trapeze still. Sakura took this time to jump back the rest of the group flipping as she went, before she began to walk out. "Where are you going Sakura!" Sora yelled being the first to come out of her state of shock from the girl's words and actions. "To try out these swings, you should go too she won't let you on these but you need to practice as well." Sakura said before she left the training room.

Sakura kept walking down the hall intent on going to the stage the only other pace she knew of that had a trapeze so she could practice. She was walking fast and in a hurry and didn't see where she was going when she ran into something hard and fell to the ground. She sat there for a moment shaking her head before she looked up at what had knocked her over, only to find it wasn't a 'what' but a 'who'. Standing in front of her was a very tall man with longish blonde hair and blue eyes. "Sorry about that I wasn't watching where I was going." Sakura said looking up at the man as he extended his hand for her. "No my apologies for knocking you over." The man said as she took his hand and helped her up. "Aren't you the new girl?" the man said looking at her with a look of thought on his face.

"Yeah I guess, I'm Sakura Haruno it's nice to meet you…" She said taking a pause so he would give her his name. "Yuri Killian." He said with a smile on his face, "Its nice to meet you as well. Where were you heading?" Yuir asked a questioning look on his face. "To the stage, I have to go get used to the trapeze before tomorrow." She said a sheepish look on her face as she began to walk again heading to the stages direction, while Yuri fallowed. "You've never been on a trapeze before?" He questioned he had heard that she would be competing against Sora and the new girl May for the lead. "Nope." She said a smile on her face; while Yuri gave her a curious look she reminded him of Sora but with more confidence and less child like ambitions. They walked in silence for a little while until Sakura noticed that he wasn't going in the same direction as when she bumped into him. "Weren't you going somewhere?" She questioned as they reached the stage.

"Not anywhere important." He said looking down at her, "I think you might need my help too, if you're going to compete with Sora tomorrow." He said in confidence as Sakura headed for the platform with a swing on it. She was just about to grab the swing that was held up by a hook, when, "What are you doing you should wait till we get the safety net up!" Yuri yelled running up to her like she was crazy, the swing was much higher up than the swing in the practice room and even the practice room had a net. "I just have to swing from this trapeze to the next right?" She questioned as she grabbed the swings bar, Yuri nodded. "Then it's all good." Sakura said as she propelled herself off the platform and began to swing forward, as Yuri gasped in surprise. Sakura swung back and then forward again before she let go of the bar as she made her body spin in a spiral straight for the other bar; she quickly grabbed the bar and let her legs fly out in a split as she swung back up so that her feet were planted on the bar.

Unbeknown-st to Sakura or Yuri, Leon and Kalos were watching from the stands, Leon was fairly impressed not that he would show it, Sakura had never once been on the trapeze before yet she was able to do that move perfectly like she had done it a million times, she defiantly intrigued him. Kalos on the other hand was not surprised he knew exactly what Sakura was and was not surprised she had natural talent, but he would not revile this to anyone. "She's quite impressive, isn't she?" Kalos said looking over at Leon, "Humph we will see how she does, I am not yet convinced." Leon said as he walked away, but he couldn't stop thinking about the pink haired girl, there was something different, something strange about her that intrigued him. It had been a long time since he found anything that caught his interest so he would definitely keep an eye on this girl.

The next day everyone filled into the practice room ready for the competition to begin, Sora would be going first, but Sakura noticed she was looking a little feverish today,_ 'I wonder if its because she practiced outside in the rain…'_Sakura thought as she looked at the girl breathing heavily as she claimed up the ladder to the swings. Sora steeped up to the platform, grabbing the swing, she swayed a little bit before catching herself. Propelling herself off the platform the young girl swung forward as far as she could before swinging back and then forth again. Sakura had a strong feeling something was going to happen as Sore spun forward letting go of her bar as she twisted in the air and reached for the small rope on the other side.

Once she saw Sora miss the rope Sakura knew what was going to happen, Sora was falling head first and even if she landed on the net it could severely injure her neck. Sakura leaped forward into the air catching the young girl in her arms before she got to the net, letting the both of them land safely on the other side of the net. Sakura let Sora out of her arms and waited till she was steady before she let go, "Are you all right?" Sakura asked looking at the girl with concern, but before Sora could answer everyone could hear May's voice booming from above on the platform. "Well why don't we let a real star show you how its done!" She said a sly smile on her face saying she thought she had this in the bag.

May let herself fly off the platform in the same manor as Sora, it was like watching a rerun until May left go of the bar and spun forward, and gracefully caught the rope on the other side. She looked down at the rest of the group looking for the pleased looks on their faces but found none, Leon looked more bored than ever, Kalos didn't look anywhere near impressed and Yuki looked like he had watched the same thing over and over again millions of times. May let herself drop to the net below, she jumped off the netting and down to the crowd below, "What's wrong with all of you! That was a perfect performance there wasn't one mistake!" She said in an angry tone.

"Yes your performance may have been technically flawless, but it was just boring to watch." Kalos said looking at the girl with a look of disappointment. May had a look of shock on her face as she just stood there, "Sakura I believe it is your turn." Kalos said a small edge to his voice; Sakura looked up at the man from standing next to Sora and nodded. She slowly walked to the platform and made her way up the ladder, she slowly grasped the sides of the trapeze; it felt smooth in her callused hands. Taking a deep breath Sakura set one foot on the trapeze and propelled herself off the platform with the other, she body swung forward and back, and then just like the two before her she began to spin the trapeze letting it pick up more and more speed as she came closer and closer to the jumping point. Once the bar was at its highest point, the pink haired girl jumped from the bar, tucking her arms into herself and she spun in the air.

But what she did next had the whole room gasping, she began to spin downward, head first for a few seconds and once she was close enough she let her foot hook into the small rope, her other leg coming down by her head in a split, as one arm grabbed her leg and the other lay gracefully down by her head as she continued to spin. As the spinning rope and Sakura came toward the trapeze bar again she let her foot unhook with the rope and she continued to spin toward the bar. Once her hands made contact with the bar she spun herself over and around the bar, splitting once again before letting her feet come back into contact with the bar as she swung back to the platform. there was silence in the room, the only thing that could be heard was Sakura loud breaths, then she heard the soft echo of hands clapping togeather, the girl looked down to see Yuki smiling up at her clapping at her performance, Kalos soon fallowed along with the rest of the group in the room minus a very pissed May and a stonic Leon. "Very well done Sakura, I exected no less from you." Kalos said walking up to the girl who was coming down from the platform. "What she didnt even do it right!" May screamed from her spot across the room, "You are right May..." Kalos said looking at Sakura, a smug smile began to form its way onto Mays face before the next few words that left Kalos' mouth, "It was better." Kalos said smiling at the pink haired girl in front of him. "What!" May screamed once again, "That was definitly not a screw spin and this contest was to see who could do the screw spin the best which was clearly me!" May yelled once again trying to regain a spot she never had. "This contest was over to see who would play Mina Mery, Sakura obviously took the point of the contest to a new level, which is the kind of partner I am looking for." Leon said in a serious voice glaring at May like she was the plague.

"Leaon! Sora is sick why don't you give her another chance?" Anna said from across the room she was standing next to Sora, who was breathing hard, her face was a deep red, "No thats all right..." Sora tried to reason with her but Leon walked over to her and her group of friends and interuped her "All of you are so soft." Leon said glaring at Sora and the rest of her group, this took them all by surprise as they stared at him. "Who knew Kaleido stage let such soft people in. I'm begining to realize why Laly Hamilton choose you as a partner, becuase she was every bit as soft as you all were." Leon continued staring at Sora a disgusted look on his face, as Sore looked back at him a look of sadness and surprise on her face. "Laly was a half baked preformer, who couldn't be tough on others or herself so she choose you as a partner and got hurt." Leon said still looking at Sora tears were forming in her eyes, he didn't notice Sakura coming up behind him until her hand had made contact with his face. The loud sound of skin hitting skin could be heard as Sakrua stood in front of Leaon an angry look on her face as she stared at Leaon who turn his face to look at her in surprise. "Where do you get off talking about someone who isn't even here to defend herself?" Sakura said in an angry voice as she stared up at Leaon. "I don't know the extent of this whole situation but I suggest you apologize to Sora now." She said anger still in her voice, "No." Leon simply said surprising Sakura as she lifted her arm to slap him again but this time he caught her wrist. This made Sakura freeze, her eyes went wide as she flinched like she thought he was going to strick her. Leon took notice in this and slowly let go of her arm, Sakura stood there for a moment more her eyes still wide before she composed herself. "I will be your partner but I will not tolerate you saying such things." She said coughing trying to brush off what had just happened.

She turned around slowly and walked toward Sora, and felt her forehead which was burning up, "Sora you need to head to bed, I'll make you some soup if you'd like." sakura said smiling at the girl she whipped a tear away from the girls face, Sora looked up at the pink haired women and nodded smiling back at her as Sakura led Sora to her room, Anna, Mia Rosetta and Ken fallowing. Leon watched them go, wondering what happened with Sakura a few moments before, he was surprised no one had dared stand up to him before, and not only that but she changed so quickly when he grabbed her arm. There was something different about her he just couldn't quite put his fingure on it.

* * *

**So how was it? good? bad? middle?**

**let me know please I thought i had a pretty good idea for this story and I want to see what everyone thinks of it**

**There are going to be a tone of surprises in store for this story **

**So like every other story 5 reviews and I will update**

**I'm starting to go through all my storys and edit and update them so check them out as well, and there will be more new story's coming out as well!**

**well untill next time**

**MidnightShadow0110**


End file.
